1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to a regenerator for an absorption refrigerating machine and, more particularly, to a regenerator for an absorption refrigerating machine which uses combustion gas as a heat source and which is capable of coping with a demand for a large capacity.
2. Prior Art
As conventional regenerators for absorption refrigerating machines, flood type flue and smoke tube regenerators have generally been employed mainly in large-sized absorption refrigerating machines. This type of regenerator suffers, however, from some disadvantages: namely the holding solution quantity is large, and the starting characteristics are inferior. In addition, the heat transfer efficiency is not satisfactorily high, and it is difficult to reduce the overall size of the system.
To achieve a reduction In the overall size of the system, for example, employment of a once-through generator has been examined. With this type of generator, however, it is difficult to handle vapor generated in the tube, and stable running cannot readily be performed. For example, if vapor is localized in the tube, local overheating occurs, causing the problem of corrosion. In addition, the circulation of solution may be impaired by vapor lock or other similar problem, causing crystallization, depending upon the rate of generation.
To solve the above-described problems, the present inventors have previously proposed a regenerator in which a multiplicity of heat transfer fins are provided on the outer periphery of the shell part of a drum shell, and a circulation guide is provided along the inner periphery of the shell part of the drum shell (Japanese Patent Application Public Disclosure No. 6-18125 (1994)).
The above-described invention in the prior application provides a compact regenerator and enables stable heating. With this regenerator, however, it is difficult to achieve a large capacity by way of proportional design.
That is, as the area of heat-transfer surface is increased proportionally the volume increases proportionally to 1.5 powers of the area. As a result, the holding solution quantity exceeds the value of proportionality.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a regenerator of the type having a multiplicity of heat transfer fins provided on the outer periphery of the shell part of a drum shell, and a circulation guide provided along the inner periphery of the shell part of the drum shell, which is capable of increasing capacity by way of proportional design.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a regenerator of the above described type which further enables effective use of combustion gas energy while fulfilling the first object.